A Complete Setup
by GraceeHyland9
Summary: Three generations before Maxon's selection there was another selection taking place. The first selection in history, for Prince Damon. Prince Damon had sex with the maids starting when he was fourteen years old. He was thrilled to learn that he would have thirty five girls to play with but was surprised to see that one girl was not like the others. Will he fall in love? Lemons
1. Chapter 1

Prince Damon was lying in bed when he heard a knock on his door. He got up to answer already knowing who it was. He had sent for a maid ten minutes before. He opened the door to find a woman waiting. She looked to be about early twenties and was wearing the black and white maids uniform.

"Are you the maid I sent for?" He asked.

"Yes your Majesty." She responded in a sweet voice.

"Have you been to see me before?" He demanded.

"No your Majesty."

"And what is your name?"

"Sally, your Majesty."

"Ok Sally come in." He said turning back into the room. "Oh and lock the door."

Sally giggled while she locked the door. She then walked to Prince Damon and waited for an instruction. Damon motioned for her to take off her clothes and she obliged. First was her apron, then her dress, then her tights and finally her underwear.

She was now standing in the middle of the room stark naked. Damon walked closer to her. Sally barely had time to register what was going on before she was pinned against the wall making out with Damon. Damon picked her up and put her on the bed and straddled her thighs. He slipped his robe off and lied on top of her.

* * *

"And where have you been?" Damon's father King Gregory asked when Damon arrived for breakfast.

"Oh I was studying the latest rebel reports." Damon lied, after swallowing a bite of eggs.

"What conclusions did you reach?" His father questioned him further.

"I haven't reached any." Damon said, "I find them quite unsettling."

"As do I. After everything I did for the people of this country they continue to oppose me. It is quite unsettling. I actually had a thought on how to settle them down while we figure things out."

"What is the idea, Father?" Damon asked, intrigued.

"You're twenty years old. Don't you think it's time to start thinking about a wife?"

"Are you going to marry me off to a princess of another country like you did Katherine?"

His father gave him a warning look.

"I'm not opposed to the idea at all," he assured his father, "I was just wondering who would be the next king if not me."

"Well, that is not my idea anyway. I have a meeting to get to now but I will speak with you later."

His father got up from the table and left the room. Prince Damon was left alone to ponder what the idea might mean while he finished his breakfast. His father had seemed pretty distant the past week and Damon wondered if it had anything to do with the idea. It seemed pointless to ask his father before he was ready to tell Damon, but Damon was very curious so he decided to go ahead and ask.

As he was the Crown Prince of Illéa, Damon was allowed in any meeting that takes place in the palace. For this reason, it wasn't at all unusual or illicit. That was why Damon got very confused when his father sent him out of the room before he had a chance to speak.

Damon did, however, see what was on the board in the conference room. There was a list of all the provinces and a caste next to them. Also, there were a bunch of picture of girls around Damon's age tacked on a cork board.

The provinces and the castes were not what intrigued Damon. That was normal. It could mean any number of things, in this case it was probably which castes were being the most unruly in each province. However, the pictures of girls was entirely new.

His father had been talking about finding him a wife, could these girls possibly be candidates? But that wouldn't make much sense. Damon always thought he would have an arranged marriage but his father was acting as if he had a huge new idea.

Now Damon was even more curious about what the idea was. He couldn't bear the thought of waiting out here for his father much longer. He took out the pen and notepad his father told him he should keep with him at all times. He scribbled a quick note asking his father how long his meeting would be.

He called a maid over and asked her to bring the note in to his father. She happily obliged and returned about three minutes later with a response. His father had said that the meeting would take at least another two hours. Damon groaned crumpling the note and sticking it in his suit pocket. What was he supposed to do for two hours?

Damon then had a thought. Maybe the question wasn't what he was going to do but who he was going to do. He looked over at the maid who was still waiting to be dismissed. He looked at her breasts and her ass. She was hot.

"Do you have something you need to be doing right now?" He asked her.

"No, your Majesty." She said.

"Good." He said smirking. "Let's go up to my room and have some fun."

Damon winked at the maid and she started to giggle. She followed Damon to the stairs and up to his room.

* * *

Two and a half hours later Damon was out of breath and sweating. This maid was particularly good at what she did. He would have to get her name so he could specifically ask for her. There was a knock at the door and a guard told Damon that his father would like to see him in his office.

Damon turned to the maid.

"Unfortunately our time is over." He said apologetically. "Can I get your name so I can ask for you particularly tonight?"

The maid giggled and told him her name. It was Carrie. She slipped her uniform back on and leaned toward Damon's ear.

"Until next time hottie." She said in a sexy whisper.

She turned to walk to the door. Damon smacked her ass and she started walking. She turned her head back and winked at Damon before walking out the door. Damon sighed and started to put his clothes back on.

When Damon was fully clothed he left the room and walked downstairs to his fathers office. He knocked on the door. A few seconds later he heard his father call enter. Damon opened the door and walked into the office. His father motioned for him to sit in the chair across from his desk.

As soon as Damon was seated, Gregory looked up from his papers and at his son. He slid some papers across the desk. Damon looked at them and saw that the papers held the information from the meeting today.

"As you know," His father began, " I am looking for a way to quell the unrest in the provinces. I had an idea to make the lower castes meaningful. You are going to look for a wife."

"Of course. Didn't you already say that father? And what is all this information?" Damon questioned.

"That's the catch. I am not going to arrange a marriage for you. You are not going to go out on the streets and find a girl. We are going to bring a bunch of girls between the ages of 16 and 20 to the palace. There will be thirty five of them. One from each province. We will make it out to be a raffle, but it won't be. You will get to pick each candidate. We have figured out which caste we must pick from for each province in order to quell the unrest. We will sort the entries by caste and province as they come in and you will handpick your candidates, as long as they are from the right caste."

"Wow" Damon said, a smirk growing across his face. "Thirty five girls. All in the palace. Will they belong to me?"

"Of course." His father replied with a smile on his face. "When they are picked they will automatically become property of Illéa. They will not leave until you tell them to, they will not do anything without your permission and they will be required to do anything you ask of them. Now you are dismissed. Be here at ten o'clock tomorrow to start looking at the entries."

Damon stood up and walked out the door. The whole way back to his room he thought of all the things he could do with these girls. Obviously, there was just plain sex, but there was also threesomes to think about and naked parties. The list goes on and on.

Thinking about all these things made Damon horny. Really horny. As soon as he got to his room he called for Carrie. She knocked on the door within five minutes and Damon raced to answer it.

"A little soon isn't it? Didn't you say you would call me at night?" Carrie asked coyly.

"I was horny and as I am the prince and there are hot young maids everywhere, why wouldn't I screw when I felt like it?" He responded.

They started making out ferociously and their clothes flew off. Before they knew it they were not the bed fully naked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi readers. I'm Grace and I would just like to say thank you for reading it means a lot to me. I really did not expect to get thirty four views on my first fic in less than a day so I would just like to thank you all.**

A week after the announcement was made, a picture and application of every girl in the country between the ages of sixteen and twenty were in the palace. Damon and his father had been eating breakfast when a messenger came in to tell them that the final applications from Sota were in.

The decision about which castes to choose from for each province and the applications that were not suitable were already thrown out. Damon was supposed to choose the candidates today and three days later they will be announced on the report.

"I know there are a few sevens coming and they are not very suitable for a Prince, but you will need to keep them around for a little while to make all the sevens feel important." Gregory was lecturing Damon on how to go about eliminating girls. "You should probably eliminate those of higher caste first to show that sevens have just the same opportunity as twos to make it. That said you are not to eliminate everyone of upper castes or you will not have a suitable choice at the end. Do you understand?"

"Yes father." Damon responded. " Can I look at the applications so I will be ready to announce on Friday?"

"Of course. They are in this bin. There is a folder for each province. We have already narrowed it down to one hundred from each province so it should take less then an hour for each once. I recommend you go province by province. Take them to your room now and make sure you make the right decisions."

Damon got a guard to carry the heavy bin up to his room. When the guard had put the bin down on Damon's desk, he left Damon to his decision. Damon opened the bin and grabbed the first folder he saw. He looked at the front and saw that the folder was for Allens.

He opened it and saw that the caste he was selecting from was two. That's good, Damon thought, I can start with the ones that will likely be my wife. He looked through picture after picture, thoroughly ignoring the rest of the application.

He sorted all 100 applications into two categories, hot and not. Once he had gotten through all the applications he through out the not hot applications and started from the beginning with the hot pile.

There were about thirty applications left and sorted through again, narrowing it down to seven. They were some of the hottest girls Damon had ever seen and he was sure any one of them would be great. But Damon wanted the best of the best so he continued to sort.

After a total of about forty five minutes Damon had decided on his candidate. Her name was Isadora Carmichael. She was tall with with long, curly dark hair. Her eyes were a striking green but most importantly in Damon's eyes, she had a nice rack.

Damon continued to sort through, picking candidates for the rest of the day. He remembered a few first names and no last names. Kali, Fleur, Ari, Verena, Flavia. By the time he went to bed that night he had gotten through thirteen provinces. With luck he will be able to finish tomorrow and he will be ready to announce them on the report then next day.

As Damon lie awake in bed, he thought about the choices he had made. He was quite content with all the girls and could not wait for them to get here. In a little over a week he would have thirty five hot girls all trying to get in bed with him. This was Damon's kind of competition. He fell asleep thinking about what he would do when the girls arrived.

The next morning, Damon had breakfast quickly so he could get back to picking candidates. It was crunch time, the selections had to be announce on the report tomorrow at eight. In the morning. Damon had to finish today.

It was the same routine as yesterday. He took a folder and sorted through the applications until only the hottest was left standing. More names were forgotten, and few were remembered. But like yesterday, Damon remembered a couple. This time the ones he remembered were the ones with weird names.

Neema from Clermont, three. Damita from Zuni, six. Isis from Dominica, five. Alessandra from Angeles, three. Rhea from Midston, four. Damon had picked fourteen others, but these were the only ones who stuck in his mind.

There were only three left to pick. Dakota, Carolina and Sumner. The next folder that Damon picked up was Dakota. The candidate from Dakota was going to be a four. He started sorting through his candidates like the other thirty two times he had done this.

About halfway through the pile, Damon came across a girl named Belle. She wasn't hot, but Damon was not ready to get rid of her just yet. Something about her stood out to him. She was not hot and she wasn't even particularly pretty. She had small dark features and long dark hair. Yet Damon felt drawn to her for some reason.

He wasn't sure what to do with her application. He couldn't very well put her in the hot pile because she didn't belong there, but Damon really did not want to get rid of her application yet. He decided to put her application to the side for the moment and he continued to sort through the pile.

Belle was on his mind the whole time he sorted through to find the hottest applicant from Dakota. When he reached the final girl, he turned back to Belle's application. He had a decision to make, and he was very torn. On one hand he had a very hot girl who, Damon was sure, would be a good lay. But on the other hand, Damon really felt like there was something about this girl that really made her special. It was a tough decision, but eventually Damon decided to choose Belle. He was going to have thirty four other girls, it really wouldn't make a difference if he had one less.

* * *

The next day on the report set the cards with the selected names were all ready to be read. King Gregory and Prince Damon were seated in the middle of the room with an empty chair next to Gregory. The chair is symbolic and represents the missing queen, Bethany.

The cameras started rolling and Gregory leaned over to tell his son something.

"Act like you haven't seen them before." Gregory whispered into Damon's ear.

"Of course Father. I'm not stupid." Damon replied indignantly.

"Be careful." Gregory hissed with a menacing look.

Damon rolled his eyes and turned back towards the monitors. His father had been giving him a hard time at breakfast about his choices. He said they would give the palace a bad image. Whatever.

The report announcer began to announce the girls and pictures of them showed up on the screen. Damon watched face after face appear. He recognized them all, but couldn't remember anything about them. That is until Belle was announced. Her picture had the same effect that it had the day before. Damon did not know what it was about her that made her stand out. It just didn't make sense to him.

Damon could not stop thinking about Belle for the rest of the time they were filming. When the cameras finally went off at nine o'clock, Belle's picture was burned into the back of his eyes. He tried to get her out of his head, but he just couldn't.

The report was going to air at eight o'clock tonight so Damon had eleven hours before he had to be in the conference room to watch it. On Fridays, Damon never had any meetings to attend unless there was an emergency so he went to his room to think about Belle.


	3. Authors Note

**Hey Guys**

 **I am so sorry I haven't been updating. I am moving in a few weeks so things are really hectic and I haven't had much time to write. I will start updating regularly when I get settled in my new house and will probably have a chapter up in the beginning of July. I am so sorry for the wait and thank you for sticking with the story.**

 **-Grace**


End file.
